1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kites. More particularly, this invention relates to novel chemiluminescent kites adapted to be flown in the air at night or under otherwise darkened conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kites are familiar toys. They are available in a multitude of designs having a variety of structures and formed from various materials. Most kites may only be flown during the day; they cannot be easily seen in the night sky. There is a need for an illuminated kite which can be easily recognized when flown at night or when visibility is poor for recreational use or for advertising purposes.
Devices for providing chemiluminescent light typically employ a pair of compositions which react chemically to excite a compound which fluoresces in response. A chemiluminescent light source may be a self-contained unit, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,397, in which an outer flexible, cylindrical, light transmitting container for one reactive composition, and an inner, rigid container for another reactive composition are provided. Flexing the outer container through an arc with a sufficiently small radius breaks the inner container, allowing the reactive compositions to mix. The two compositions react chemically to excite a material which fluoresces and produces chemiluminescent light. The light is visible through the outer light transmitting container. The fluorescent material is dissolved in either the first or the second reactive composition or in both.
Self-contained chemiluminescent light sources of this type are available from American Cyanamid Company under the trademark CYALUME. Similar chemiluminescent light sources are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,428 and 4,379,320. Self-contained chemiluminescent light sources may generate light by the reaction of oxalic acid derivatives with hydroperoxides in the presence of a solvent and a fluorescent compound such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,362. Another source of chemiluminescence, chemiluminescent peraminoethylene compounds, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,378, and related formulations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,123 and 3,377,291; related light producing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,413.
The use of a chemiluminescent light source to illuminate a plastic saucer toy for use at night is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723. The light source is clipped to the bottom of the saucer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,575 discloses a system for illuminating a saucer toy for use at night by insertion of a chemiluminescent device bent into a hoop through the underside of the toy to fit against the inner rim of the saucer.
An audible and luminous swingable toy employing a self-contained chemiluminescent light source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,222. Chemiluminescent light sources are also used to illuminate balls and decorative bracelets and necklaces.
A kite simulating a flying saucer and illuminated by an incandescent bulb is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,614. Life saving apparatus using a lantern suspended from a kite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 800,926 and 800,927. U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,434 discloses a military kite carrying signal lamps and search lights.
Kite flying is an art which requires that the kite flyer sense and act on changes in the wind, and the effects of wind change on the kite. This information comes mostly from observation of the kite. The ability to observe the kite declines with declining light. Observation of kites illuminated with point sources of light does not reveal as much about wind conditions as does observation of kites flown in daylight. There is a need for an illuminated kite which conveys more information about wind conditions to the kite flyer than do kites illuminated with point sources.
Further, prior art illuminated kites require a source of electrical energy, such as batteries, which provide limited power per unit of additional weight which the kite must carry. The battery must be placed carefully so that the aerodynamic characteristics of the kite are not significantly altered. This constraint limits the range of kite designs which may be illuminated by electricity.
The present invention provides illuminated kites which may be observed at night or under darkened conditions. These kites are illuminated by chemiluminescent light. Sources of chemiluminescent light are not point sources of light, but rather are extended in space. The source or sources of the chemiluminescent light illuminate the kite so that observation of the night flying kite tells the kite flyer more about wind conditions than do kites of similar design illuminated with point sources of light, such as incandescent lamps.